Assassin
by LikkleStacie
Summary: trowa and quatre find a girl shooting a man in an alley... a/u


This is fanfic with my own characters in, kinda has violence in the start, romance near the end. This is a possible fanfic that I could continue, but I'll see what you guys think of it before I start. It has all the GW guys in it, and even has Quatre going mental (but he has good reason) R&R please.

NB- I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters used in this fanfic; I do not have permission to use them. I am not writing fanfics to make money, so please don't sue me cuz I don't have any money I could give you!

The following characters are me and my friends own creations, so please do not use them without our permission; Rali, Kaliah, and Malia. Thanks!

Assassin

By Stacie Kay Shaw (Likkle_Stacie)

Assassin

Her shadow fell across the dimly lit alleyway as she ran for cover, behind her gunshots were being fired. She gripped hold of the gun she had concealed in her long black coat. Checking the coast was clear; she slowly turned round the corner into the street. Every noise made her nervous, she checked behind her back frequently.

Another shot was fired, she sensed it was close-by. "YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HIDE FOREVER GIRL" She turned to the direction in which the threatening voice had come from. She loaded her gun and pointed it at a tall object she could see in the dim moonlight and poor lighting of the street, she fired three times. "JUST GIVE IT UP GIRLY, YOU'RE GONNA END UP DEAD" 

"Like that's gonna happen" She muttered to herself, making sure her knife was fastened securely to her belt buckle. She saw a shape in the near distance move, pointing a gun in her direction and shouting abuse and threats at her. She aimed the gun and fired, the shouting object dodged the bullet and ran. "Typical, he tells me that I can't hide forever and he's the one that runs off…men are so pathetic" She ran after the man, catching up to him easily. "You're pathetic, you run away when it all gets too difficult…death is too good for the likes of you" She could hear the man trying to catch his breath, "So…nothing to say huh? Why am I not surprised" 

"You wouldn't shoot me…you don't have the guts, stupid girl" The girl slouched against a lamppost nonchalantly spinning her gun on her finger and laughing quietly. "My my, I'm amazed, you got me wrong on three accounts. People I'm about to shoot don't usually insult me so much, you got courage – I like that." The tall man sighed, relaxing slightly "So…you won't shoot me then? I knew it…" The girl stopped him, aiming the gun at the mans chest. "Now now, I don't remember saying anything about not shooting you. And you're wrong, I _would_ shoot you, I _do_ have the guts, and I'm _not_ a stupid girl. Say goodbye" The man tried to run but was trapped against the wall, the girl looked deep into the mans frightened brown eyes. "You're scared? Why?"

The mans trembling voice answered, "You're actually going to shoot me, why?" The girl stared at him. "You infiltrated the project, you have to die to prevent leaks. I have been assigned with the job, and so I shall carry it out. I'm sorry I have to do this, but you're too much of a risk" She closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, hearing the shot go clean through the mans ribs. As she opened her eyes slowly, putting the gun into her pocket, she saw the man fall to the floor with a shocked expression on his face. He lay on the floor motionless, the girl grimaced at the sight, she hated death. It wasn't the actual dying that she hated; it was the hurt and pain as a person died. She'd grown up around death, being trained in assassination from an early age. A talented girl, she learnt quickly. She had mastered kendo, kung fu, and many other martial arts by the age of ten. She could hack into the OZ computer mainframe if she needed to, but rarely did these days; OZ's security had become pretty slack for the past year, making it easier to find out what was going on. She propped the dead mans body up against the wall, making it look like a random shooting, it always seemed to fool the police. She picked up the mans wallet and opened it, it must have fell from his pocket during their little dispute. There was an identification card inside, she took it out and read it in the dim light that shone from the rickety old street-lamp. 

James W. Rivers

72a 

32nd Avenue

She sifted through the dead mans wallet, "Well, well, well. Seems he was up to a lot more than we gave him credit for…CIA has links with him. Wait, James W. Rivers, I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere. Woah, I remember – James W. Rivers, wanted for infiltration of the FBI, fraud, manslaughter, and petty theft. Looks like I've done them a favour. Poor guy, must've got in with the wrong kinda people." She threw his wallet onto the body and walked off, pulling her long black coat around herself for warmth. _I hate this job, it isn't right…_

As the girl walked off down the street, a tall man ran over to the body. He had seen it all, as he knelt down to check for a pulse strands of his blond hair fell onto his face, brushing them away he gestured towards a solitary figure standing in darkness. "So?" asked the dark figure in a monotone voice. "He's dead" the blond man replied, closing the dead mans eyes before standing up. "How could anyone do a thing like this? It's wrong Trowa" The solitary man stepped out of the darkness and walked over to the blond man, he put his hand on his shoulder and they began walking. "Because sometimes you have to do things you don't want to do Quatre. Better report back."

As she walked down the street she sighed, looking up at the stars. "Malia, what have you done?" she asked herself, sliding her hands into her pockets. 

"So you're saying this girl just left him there?" Asked Duo, who was flicking through a magazine. Quatre nodded with a sad expression on his face "I don't understand how she could do that, it's wrong. She said she'd been assigned the job" Rali looked up,

"You mean like an assassination?" Trowa shook his head,

"We don't know anything for certain, she wasn't happy about doing it, I know that much" Quatre turned to him suddenly with a look of angry confusion in his eyes.

"She seemed pretty happy from where I was standing!" Trowa reached over and put his hand on Quatre's shaking shoulder. "I could tell, she wasn't showing her emotions, she was just carrying out a job." Wufei stopped tapping on the table and said,

"If I didn't know better Trowa I'd say you had a bit of a crush on this girl" Duo added,

"Yeah, it makes sense. Was she hot?" Quatre stared into Trowa's eyes and smiled slightly. "You do, don't you?"

"Well, she was nice-looking. But I don't even know her name…"

"We have to find her, to find out why she killed that man" Said Heero with his arms around Rali. "Yeah, and maybe at the same time we can hook Trowa up on a date with her!" Said Kaliah who was trying to steal Duo's magazine. Trowa rolled his eyes,

"Shut up" Wufei interrupted before a full-scale war broke out.

"We'll search for this girl tomorrow night, lets get some sleep" He kissed Kaliah on the cheek quickly, and they all went off to their rooms for bed. That is, except for Trowa, who went out for a midnight walk.

The girl sat herself down on a park bench overlooking the ocean; shivering a little she took a phone out of her pocket and dialled. "Malia here, mission accomplished" As she turned her phone off and dropped it back into her pocket, a cool breeze brushed past her face, blowing her hair slightly. The girl looked around, the streets were empty. The beach, which during the day was always busy, looked dead. The silent waves were lapping at the shore. _This place is so perfect when it's empty; silence is the one thing in my life I have left._

The solitary man appeared at the corner of the street, when Trowa wasn't tired he went out on walks near the beach. He liked the silence, it was calming. As he looked over at the ocean, he spotted a black-haired girl sitting on the bench that overlooked the beach. _Isn't she that girl Quatre and me saw earlier?_ He walked over to the bench where the girl was sitting. He sat down on the bench near the girl; he turned towards her to look at her. "Did you want something?" The girl asked in a soft voice. Trowa was surprised; this girl didn't know him but still spoke to him as though they were acquaintances. "Pardon?" He asked apologetically, he hadn't really been listening to the words the girl had said, he'd paid more attention to her voice. The girl had an English accent. "I asked did you want something?" She spoke softly again before looking back over at the waves. "Oh, no…I didn't want anything. Sorry" The girl brushed the hair off her face with her slender fingers. "That's alright, it just seemed strange that you were looking at me so intently" Trowa moved slightly closer to the girl. He noticed the girl was shivering slightly, "You're cold?" She tried to smile,

"Yes, a little" Trowa moved even closer to the girl, taking off his coat and putting it over the girl's shoulders. "No, you don't have to do that. I'm alright…"

"That's why you're shivering then?" He smirked slightly as he spoke, watching the black-haired girl relax slightly. "Okay, you got me there. But you'll get cold"

"No I won't, I promise you" The girl laughed gently "What, what's so funny?"

"We don't even know each others names and you're being so nice to me" She smiled properly at the tall guy who was sitting close to her. "My name's Trowa, and you?"

"Oh…I'm…Malia, people usually call me M" She moved up closer to Trowa resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Malia, why do you have a gun in your pocket?" She sat up suddenly, pushing the gun deeper into her pocket.

"I don't have a gun in my pocket, what makes you think that?" Trowa put his hand into her pocket, pulling the gun out of her pocket. "If this isn't a gun, then what the hell is it…you're the girl me and Quatre saw kill that guy earlier" Malia took Trowa's coat off her shoulders and threw it back at him. "You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand…I'm going" Trowa ran in front of her, stopping Malia from making an escape. He gripped her wrists firmly and dragged Malia down the street kicking and screaming. "GET THE **** OFF OF ME YOU LITTLE…" 

"Please be quiet Malia" She kicked Trowa in the leg causing him to fall to the floor. He fell onto Malia, and ended up on top of her while she kept kicking and punching. Trowa quickly restrained her arms, and quietened her down by making soothing noises and touching her face. "If you calm down, I'll let go of you. But you still have to come with me…okay" He said looking straight into her grey eyes.

"…Okay" Said the trembling heap underneath him. Trowa stood and lifted Malia to her feet, wrapping his arms gently round her waist and putting his coat over her shoulders to keep her warm. "Come on, I'm taking you back to headquarters. We need to find out whose side you're on – ours, or theirs" Trowa walked Malia down the street with him, her breathing was fast. "Are you okay?" He asked her, looking down at her face. The girl nodded; "I'm fine, little jumpy…but other then that I'm okay" She looked up at Trowa, who was staring at the road straight ahead. "Trowa…can I ask you something?" He pulled his arm tighter around her waist and answered,

"Sure, what is it?" Malia looked down, blushing slightly. She felt warmer now; she even thought she might have been acting like other people her age. "Why don't you show your true emotions?" Trowa looked her straight in the eye, taken aback by the bluntness of Malia's question. No one had ever asked him something like that; most people generally took him for face value – a silent man who liked to be alone. "What? How do you…" She smiled a little as she interrupted him.

"You want to know how I know that, am I right?" Trowa nodded, still amazed by her. "I know this because you act the same way I do, I don't like my job. But I have to carry out my orders, I have no choice, so I hide how I really feel deep inside, where no one can see, kinda like…"

"A mask?" He finished her sentence before looking back at the ocean.

"Yeah, like a mask, how'd you guess?" He didn't answer her question and instead asked her one "You seem to know a lot about this…I don't see why you hide your emotions" Her slight smile turned to a frown, she moved out of his arms, shaking his hands off her waist. "I hide them because I have to, not because I want to. Growing up around this sort of thing makes you realise that you can't let your enemies see your feelings" He grabbed her again sharply around the waist and turned her to face him.

"Growing up with what sort of thing? Death?" She nodded, trembling slightly at the tightness of his grip. Noticing this, he looked into her eyes again; _I wonder if she'd let me hug her? She acts so cold, like she trusts no one. _"Death isn't that bad, it's peaceful. It's the pain and suffering beforehand that is terrible. It isn't right that I have to kill people, but it's my job" Trowa's eyes softened as he saw her steel-grey eyes well up with tears, _she's upset, _Malia blinked the tears back and gulped. "Wow, that's never happened before. I was close to tears then, I don't think I've ever cried – not that I can remember anyway" He pulled her back towards his chest and began walking again. The light of dawn was beginning to break on the horizon, the beams of light hitting the waves and making them sparkle. The grains of sand on the beach seemed to glimmer as though they were gold dust. Trowa pushed his hair back over his eye before looking at Malia. She was watching the beach; her eyes glimmered at the sight of it. "You like beaches?" She hesitated before shaking her head a little.

"No, it's the ocean I like. It looks so peaceful on the surface, but underneath it's so busy…what about you, do you like beaches or the ocean?" He thought about it for a second. _She's very poetic, for a killer._ "I like both, but I only like the beach when there's no one there…I don't like seeing too many people in one go" She smiled

"Same here, I don't like meeting lots of people in one go. I like dawn, there's no one around to bump into or have question you" The pair continued walking as the sun rose and the birds began to sing.

"Hey guys, where's Trowa?" Quatre asked sleepily as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I dunno, isn't he in his room?" Asked Kaliah, who had just walked in wearing a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of the shirts Wufei usually wore during training. Duo winked, "Well…I'll give you lot three guesses on what Wufei and Kaliah have been up to!" Wufei had entered the room as this comment was being made; he kicked Duo to the floor before sitting down at the table. "Duo, my advice to you is – SHUT UP!" Duo picked himself up off the floor and brushed the dust off his clothes.

"We should vacuum more often, I could've died of dust inhalation!" he joked

"And that would have been such a shame! Not!" Wufei said with a very sarcastic tone in his voice. "Hmph…someone didn't get any last night!" Duo said again in a joking voice. Kaliah grabbed him by the throat and pulled him off his chair. "I would shut up if I were you" He apologised, but it still took half an hour to calm Kaliah down. 

"So, has anyone seen Trowa? I'm worried" Quatre said again as there was a bang at the door; faintly Trowa's voice could be heard. "Damn, I forgot my key. Hang on Malia" Quatre raced to the door, opening it to Trowa.

"Trowa…and?" He said as her noticed the black-haired girl he had his arms wrapped around. "Hi! I'm Quatre, who are you?" Malia looked up at the blond haired man smiling at her, "I'm Malia, nice to meet you" Trowa gestured for Malia to walk in; she hesitated feeling nervous about this strange place and the new people in it. She walked in quietly, looking at the floor. Quatre looked at the black-haired girl again, noting that she seemed familiar to him. _She looks like that girl we saw earlier, She can't be though! _Quatre pulled Trowa to one side and whispered, "That's the girl we saw earlier, isn't it!" Trowa motioned for Quatre to quieten down a little and calm down. Quatre stormed over to Malia and grabbed her by the arm firmly. "You're that girl I saw with the gun, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO KILL ANYONE?!" He shouted hysterically at her, she looked into his blue eyes, which were partially covered by his platinum blond hair. "Well, this is nice. Thanks a lot Trowa, I really needed to be shouted at by some loony" Quatre looked at her in astonishment. "Your accent, it's English" Malia leant against the doorframe with a bored look in her eyes; she clapped in a sarcastic manner. "Nice one Sherlock" She rolled her eyes and sighed. Duo walked over to the door where he'd heard Quatre shouting. "Hey what's going on, you never shout? Hi Trowa, who's the chick?" Malia groaned as she heard the stranger use the word 'chick' _Wow, this is gonna be sooo fun – someone please slit my throat._ "Ah, don't like the word 'chick' huh? Okay then, what's your name?" She paused and looked at this guy who was leaning against the opposite side of the doorframe. He was wearing all black, except for a collar on his shirt that made him look like a priest. "Malia" Duo had expected the girl to say more, but she didn't. He turned to Trowa and Quatre, waiting for an answer to his first question. "She's the girl we've been saying about, the one that killed that guy for no reason" This sparked off something in the girl,

"No reason? NO REASON? OH YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE, TELLING ME I HAD NO REASON TO KILL THAT MAN. YOU DON'T KNOW A THING ABOUT ME. WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO PASS JUDGEMENT WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THE FACTS?" Trowa walked back over to Malia whilst she was shouting, putting his arm around her and trying to calm her down. Quatre was silent, he'd never had a go at someone like that before, and he'd never expected to cause such an angry reaction for someone so quiet. "YOU IMMEADIATLY THINK THAT IF YOU SEE SOMEONE BEING KILLED AND YOU CAN'T WORK OUT WHY THEN IT MUST'VE BEEN IN COLD BLOOD? THAT'S WRONG, JUST WRONG" She screamed as Trowa picked her up and walked into the lounge with her, putting her down on the sofa before going to the kitchen. Quatre walked in silently, not making eye contact with the girl. "You can't say those things…Quatre" Quatre sat down, still not making eye contact. "Why can't I? They're true" Malia shook her head,

"No, they're not. I did not kill that man in cold blood. I had to, it was my job"

"But why?" Malia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not being used to having to answer questions. "Because he had found out some information that would have been dangerous in the wrong hands. If it got out, the entire project would have been done for" Quatre nodded, understanding a little better why she killed that man. "I didn't want to kill that man, I hate death"

"Funny, you looked as though you were having fun torturing him"

"How could you think that? I wasn't showing how I really felt, do you think I would have been able to shoot him if I had?" Trowa listened to the conversation as he made 8 cups of tea. "You sound a lot like Trowa" Quatre said, feeling calmer.

"Well, from what I know of him I think I'll take that as a compliment!" 

"Malia? Are you fighting for or against OZ?" She smiled

"Against, what about you guys?" Quatre breathed a sigh of relief. _She's not the enemy._

"We're fighting against OZ too" _Phew, he's not the enemy._

The kettle boiled and Trowa poured the water over the tea bags in the cups, he whistled as he finished making the tea. He bought it through the lounge on a tray, handing a mug to Malia, and then one to Quatre. They followed him into the dining room where the others were sitting, still in their pyjamas. "Uh Trowa, who's the girl?" asked Heero as he sipped his tea, trying not to burn his mouth. "I'll explain everything, starting from the beginning…"

It took about an hour to explain it all, but once everyone was up to speed on what was going on the others went to get dressed leaving Trowa, Malia, Quatre, and Duo in the dining room. "So Malia, did Trowa try and chat you up, or is that going to happen later?" 

"Huh?" Asked Malia as a book was thrown in Duo's direction, hitting him in the forehead. The book had been thrown by a now blushing Trowa, with an angry expression on his face. "Woah dude, chill. I was joking. Hey, you two should go get some sleep" Trowa only realised as Duo was saying it that he was right, he and Malia should sleep. He glanced over at Malia, who looked exhausted. "That's a good idea, Malia? You wanna go to sleep?" Malia nodded, yawning. 

"We'll have to sort out a bed for her. Malia, you can stay with Duo, Trowa, or me. The girls stay with their guys, so I don't think you can stay there unless you'd like to be traumatised for life!" Quatre joked. Trowa said suddenly,

"Malia can stay with me" Duo opened his mouth to make a dirty joke about it,

"I'm sure you'd like that Trowa, pretty girl in your bedroom alone with you. Well, the possibilities of things you can do with her are endless…" Another book was thrown by Trowa, who was getting pretty angry at this point. "I'll stay with Trowa, no offence Quatre but I know him better and I really don't wanna be stuck in a room with this guy...Duo, did you say his name was?"

"Yes, that's Duo. We'd better sort out a bed then for you…" Trowa interrupted him,

"She can have mine" Malia looked over at Trowa who was stirring his tea.

"No, it's alright I…" Malia started to say,

"I'm sure you want her to have your bed, because then you can always ask Malia if she wants to…" No books were thrown; Trowa fell silent knowing that ignoring him would be the best way to shut him up. "So, no books to throw at me then? Or are you keeping quiet because what I'm saying is true? Malia, would you ever consider going on a date with Trowa? You'd make a good couple" Malia started blushing as well, Trowa answered Duo's questions, in a cool and collected manner. "No, I have no books to throw at you, and Duo, I don't even know Malia that well so you cannot be right" Duo shrugged and then turned to Malia,

"So Malia, what's your answer to the question? Would you ever consider going on a date with Trowa?" Her cheeks were all flushed with embarrassment, Duo moved over to the chair where she was sitting and put his face close to hers. "If you don't want those two to know, you could just whisper it to me. I won't tell anyone" Quatre pushed Duo away from her, "Leave her alone, you're embarrassing her" 

"We're going to go sleep, bye Quatre, bye Duo" Trowa helped Malia up and they walked off to his room. _I actually know people, people outside of the project, this is great._ "They're going to end up together, mark me words!" said Duo, grinning as Trowa and Malia walked off.

"Well, this is my room. Sorry about the mess, haven't had a chance to tidy up in a while" He said apologetically as they entered his room. It was quite simple; there was a computer standing on the desk in the far corner. There was a closet with stacks of books on top of it. He sat down on his bed, hoping that Malia would sit down as well. Malia instead kind of hovered about in the room. He stood up and pulled her down so she was sitting on the bed, "Um…what are we going to do now?" Trowa spoke quietly, wanting to hug Malia. "I don't know" said Malia 

"Sleep, go get changed and go to bed. I'm going to sleep on the floor…" 

"You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor, I'll sleep on the floor and you can…"

"No!" he argued, Quatre and Rali were standing at the door listening to Trowa and Malia argue. Rali interrupted. "Why don't you both sleep in the bed, I'm sure you can both be trusted – can't you?" Quatre nodded his head at Rali's comment.

"Yeah, you two are too tired to try anything anyway!" Trowa gave Quatre and Rali a tired, lop-sided grin before closing the door. "Bye Quatre, bye Rali" He sat back down on the bed, watching as Malia fiddled with her ring on the brink of falling asleep. "You need to go to sleep Malia. Quatre and Rali are right, we're both too tired, and I'm not going to try anything, I promise" Malia listened to Trowa's voice. It was soothing to listen to, he spoke quietly, she guessed that he rarely raised his voice. His voice was soft and even, and as she listened to this tall beautiful boy she noticed that he pronounced every syllable of each word perfectly. She couldn't quite place an accent, but there was a faint accent, very faint. "You'll need something to wear for bed…I'll find you something, you can borrow one of my shirts" He sprung up from the bed and walked over to his closet, opening it and pulling out a black shirt. He put it on the bed next to Malia, "Here Malia, you can wear this. I'll leave you to get changed, be back in a couple of minutes" As he walked to the door he heard Malia's voice, "Trowa, why are you so nice to me?" He looked back over at her, not knowing why he was being so nice to her, "To be honest Malia, I don't know. I just like you, why did you ask?" She smiled as she picked the black shirt up off of the bed,

"Oh, I don't know. Just wondering I guess" He left after she finished speaking, Malia turned to the window, looking out of it momentarily. It was a beautiful view, the sun had risen, the birds were still singing, and from Trowa's window Malia could've sworn she could see forever. She blinked and turned away, walking over to the mirror before taking the black shirt off its hanger. Taking off her long black coat, she folded it neatly and put it on a chair. As she got changed she heard a noise, she buttoned the black shirt up as she saw Trowa's reflection in the mirror. "Sorry, should've given you more time. I didn't mean to walk in while you were changing" He apologised before glancing at her, the light from the window was shining on her face, high-lighting her grey eyes that seemed to be almost silver when she smiled. "It's alright, no harm done…I would have been changed quicker but I was looking out the window, it's a beautiful view, like you can see forever" She said as she folded the rest off her clothes. "I've thought exactly the same thing" He remarked as he took off his shirt, Malia noticed two bruises, one on his lower back and one on his stomach. "Who did that to you?" He didn't realise what Malia was talking about until he looked down at the bruises himself. "You" She gasped with surprise "You kicked me and punched me, remember, when I tried to drag you off, that's how I ended up with those bruises" 

"I'm sorry. God, I didn't think I'd hit you _that_ hard. I am so sorry, can I do anything?" Trowa nodded, a dirty thought creeping into his brain, he dismissed it. _Damnit, Duo's polluting my mind with his dirty ideas. _"You can do one thing. Get into bed and go to sleep. That will make me feel better" Malia did as he asked and lay down on the bed, closing her eyes. "I said _in_ the bed, not _on_ the bed!" He seemed to be laughing slightly, not enough to be heard. "I'll get in when you do" He slid into bed, pulling the black-haired girl in with him. He tried to pull Malia over so her head would rest on the pillow. "Trowa, stop it. I'm tired"

"Well if you'd put your head on the pillow, then I'd leave you to go to sleep" Malia sighed and moved over, putting her head on the pillow and closing her eyes. "Night"

Trowa watched as she drifted off to sleep, "Night Malia" Trowa closed his eyes, falling into sleep as his head touched the pillow. Quatre and Duo walked in a little while later to check on them. Trowa and Malia were fast asleep. Duo walked over to them and moved Malia's hair off her face. "They look so sweet don't they?" Said Quatre as he opened the curtains more, glancing out of the window at the blue skies, only being interrupted by a few gentle wisps of fluffy white clouds. "Yeah, I agree. They look sweet" Duo's cobalt blue eyes seemed to smile as he watched them sleep. "We should go, let them get some sleep" Duo and Quatre left the room, talking in whispers to be sure not to wake them up.

"So, they're asleep?"

"Yes"

"In the same bed?"

"Yes"

"And they're just sleeping, not doing anything?"

"YES!" Duo shouted at Kaliah, getting fed up of answering her questions.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout at me Duo" Duo groaned and gave up, walking off out of the dining room. "Was it something I said?" Asked Kaliah, yawning. Wufei sighed and rolled his eyes, "Get some more sleep Kaliah, you're asking stupid questions" Wufei ran out of the dining room being chased by a fuming Kaliah. "You'd better keep running, coz when I catch you I'm gonna…" 

"YOU'RE GONNA WHAT? STUPID WOMAN!" They heard a few more shouts, before it went quiet. They left the house to go do the food shopping as they were running startlingly low on food, leaving just Malia and Trowa in the house asleep.

Trowa's eyes opened slowly, he started to yawn, stopping himself realising that he could wake up Malia. He sat up slightly, pulling Malia up onto his chest. The sunlight was shining on her black hair as Trowa ruffled it slightly. She stirred a little, Trowa put his arms around her. Malia sighed in her sleep before moving her hand onto his arm. "Morning Malia" She woke up quietly, trying to sit up. Trowa made her lie back down, pulling the duvet closer to Malia. She yawned, "Morning Trowa" She hit his arm to get him off, she fought with him and ended up winning. She sat up and ruffled Trowa's long bangs, they sprang back to their original place. "You Trowa, you have really cute hair!" Trowa blushed slightly, pushing her back down on the bed, 

"Go back to sleep"

"But I'm not tired anymore Trowi!"

"Don't call me that!" She snuggled back up into his arms,

"But Trowi is a cute nickname for you! I'm not going back to sleep, I'm not tired. I could tire myself out!" He sighed, pressing his face into her hair. 

"And how am I going to tire you out Malia?" Malia winked at him as she spoke,

"Well, I'm sure you can think of _something!_"

"Don't be dirty!"

"I'm not, we could shoot some hoops"

"Huh?" Trowa asked, having no idea what she was talking about.

"Play basketball, it's a nice day for it! Come on, get up!" Trowa groaned and rolled over, turning his back to her. "I'm too tired" She touched the bruise on his lower back, he tensed up and she quickly pulled away. "Sorry again, about the bruises. But you could've been a spy from the OZ organisation"

"I know. It's okay, just hurts though…isn't there another way to tire you out that doesn't involve me getting up?" Malia winked at Trowa again with a dirty grin on her face. "Well…"

"You're beginning to act as dirty as Duo, that is a very bad sign"

"Just kidding, I could try reading a book, that might get me to sleep" Trowa gestured towards a small pile of books next to the bed. "Try one of those, I read them when I can't sleep. Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked drearily, Malia smiled at him as she knelt down to pick up a book. "Yes, you can sleep now. Sweet dreams Trowi!"

"Not funny Malia, get back in bed" She stood up with a book cradled in her arms, mock-saluting at Trowa before getting into bed and opening the book. "Yes Sir" Trowa rested one of his arms around Malia's waist, sliding down against the black pillows of his bed, and pressing his face into Malia's hair breathing in the smell of the ocean from it. 

Trowa watched sleepily through one eye at Malia as she turned another page of the book, she was still wide-awake. He sighed and pulled her closer to him, "Still not tired Malia?" She shook her head before cuddling up to Trowa. She closed her eyes as she rested her head on his chest, the book falling from her fingers. Trowa took the book from her, placing it on the table next to the bed. _Well…she's finally asleep. _He smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep. As Malia and Trowa slept, the birds outside were singing. The sun was shining brightly, all was pretty much peaceful.

"CRASH"

"Be careful with the shopping Rali. It'll be all smashed up by the time we get into the house!" Heero warned, yawning. He hated having to go food shopping; the supermarkets were always so busy…and full of annoying kids. Duo shushed them as they entered the house with the shopping. "Remember, Trowa and Malia are sleeping"

"He's right guys, we should keep quiet" Quatre agreed as he pulled a bag of heavy shopping into the house. They took all the bags into the kitchen before unpacking them and putting everything away in the cupboards. They were careful to make as little noise as possible so to not wake Trowa and his new friend. After they settled down in the lounge to watch a movie on TV, it resulted in a popcorn fight between Duo, Quatre and Kaliah. 

Malia yawned and tried to sit up, she got blinded by the sunlight coming from the window and laid back down. Trowa moaned gently in his sleep as he gripped Malia's waist tighter _Trowa's having a nightmare…should I wake him? _Trowa began to thrash about in his sleep, almost sending Malia flying off the bed. Malia took him by the shoulders and shook him gently to wake him; his eyes began to open as he let out a yawn before pulling Malia over and sitting on her grinning sleepily. "Morning Mal"

"Don't call me Mal, that's a guys name…and why are you sitting on me?"

"Okay, I'll come up with a better nickname for you…and I'm sitting on you because I feel like it!"

"Well TROWI get off, you're hurting me!" She said sounding tired as she attempted to push Trowa off. It didn't work and instead Trowa leant forward and rested his head on her shoulder he moved his head closer to her ear and whispered, "_Don't call me Trowi, honey…hmm, I wonder what we could get up to in a bedroom all alone with you half naked?!"_

"Okay, someone's hormones are on parade! Anyways, you told me not to be dirty so neither can you" Malia said, still struggling to get Trowa off her.

"Aw, no fair!"

"Maybe later Trowi!"

"Cool…wait a minute, do you mean that?" Trowa asked as he ran his fingers through Malia's hair. "You'll have to wait and see won't you!"

"But I don't want to wait, tell me Malia!" Trowa pleaded before giving Malia one of those looks that cannot be ignored. "Okay, okay Trowa…no, I don't mean that" Trowa frowned looking disappointed. "But you never know what'll happen in the future, when I've got to know you anything could happen"

"So it's more of a wait and see thing then?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say that…you annoyed?" Trowa cuddled up to Malia before answering, "No…I'm not annoyed, so are we friends?" Malia cuddled Trowa back. "Yes, we're friends"

"Good"

_____________________________________________________________________

By Stacie Kay Shaw (Likkle_Stacie)

This fanfic is to replace the one a friend was doing about how Malia meets the GW gang, basically because she couldn't be bothered to finish it on paper – so this started out as an alternate universe fanfic where I could change Malia's character…but I like this version of Malia better. Especially as in my friend's fanfic Malia seemed to me to be a weak character who couldn't even escape from OZ – Malia isn't like that, for god's sake, I should know – I came up with her! Anyways, if you wanna contact me, e-mail me at shaws394@thegrid.org.uk Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please review!

Thanks!


End file.
